


I'll always come for you

by StrangerDanger



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Merlin, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Arthur, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerDanger/pseuds/StrangerDanger
Summary: Arthur is king of Camelot with Merlin, his court warlock by his side. What could possibly go wrong?





	

“Sire, it appears that King Godfrey is gathering his forces according to recent reports from patrols of the border.” Sir Kay informed the council gathered at the round table.

“For now we increase patrols. He may not be set on heading out against us, we signed the treaty under a year ago and have nothing to evoke such actions.” Arthur informed his men, looking at each man before resting his gaze on Merlin who was sitting on his right their fingers intertwined beneath the table.

Moving onto other topics the men spent the afternoon locked away discussing matters of state. The meeting finally wrapped up once the sun had made its way across the horizon and buried itself away until the next day. 

Merlin dragged Arthur from the table and towards the king’s chambers, glad to finally be free of that stuffy room. Hailing a servant down on the way, Merlin asked that they bring supper up for both men before sending the servant off with a smile.  
Arthur meanwhile allowed himself to be dragged by the raven haired male as he pondered King Godfrey’s actions. If the man truly was gathering his forces he had to have something big planned. Relationships between Camelot and Godfrey’s kingdom had always been rocky at best, but both had put their differences aside when they had signed the treat months back. Neither party had done anything that would absolve themselves of the treaty. Arthur was convinced that Godfrey may be planning an attack, not on Camelot, thought he wanted the extra patrol out just to be cautious, but on the kingdom to the south that Godfrey had failed to treaty with. Arthur was dragged from his thoughts as Merlin proceeded to strip him of his clothes before dressing him in something more comfortable.

“You know, you are no longer my servant. There is no need for you to dress and undress me yourself anymore.” Arthur informed.

“I know, but I like the view.” Merlin smirked before planting a quick kiss on the blonde’s lips. A knock at the door prevented them from going any further. Merlin opened the door to a servant carrying a large tray of rich scented food. The aroma reminded both men that they had not eaten anything since early afternoon and even then it was but a light snack.

Sitting at the desk both men grabbed their plates and filled up on the feast presented to them. Neither man speaking, but eating in silence until both had their fill. Merlin took it upon himself to clear the table and leave the tray out in the hall for one of the servant to pick up later before turning back to Arthur with a “How about we finish off what we started earlier” as he pulled the man from his seat, slotting their lips together again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

It was a few days later and the reports from the borders did not give any rise to concern. Merlin decided that with the threat of attack being so slim it would be alright for him to travel to the druids for a few days, and should the need arise he would easily be able to make it back as their current base was not for from the castle. Arthur was reluctant to let his lover leave, but knowing that the relations with the druids and magical communities were vital sent Merlin off with his blessing and a promise that the raven haired man would be back in five day.  
Arthur walked with Merlin to the stables, carrying the young man’s small travel pack for him trying to spend as much time with his love as he could before they would be separated for a short while. Once in the stable, Merlin was surprised to see Llamrei saddled up and ready in a stable boy’s grasp. Turning to Arthur, Merlin was interrupted before he could even open his mouth to speak.

“I had the stable hands prepare Llamrei for you. She’s the fastest horse in all of Albion and I trust her to bring you back to me as quickly as possible. That and she knows her way home so I can trust her to lead you back when you inevitably get lost.” Arthur informed Merlin as he secured the travel bag to the mare and helped the raven youth up onto the horse. Merlin thanked his king, leaning down to give him a kiss before riding off towards the druids.

. . . . . . . . . . 

Merlin made his way through the woods slowly enjoying the feel of the summer sun on his skin and the light breeze that made its way through the trees. He was so absorbed in taking it all in that he failed to notice the men hiding away in the shrubbery, a sorcerer among them, until it was too late. With a flash of gold eyes the man sent Merlin flying of Llamrei and into a tree. The men made their way from their hiding spots, but Merlin was too disoriented from the impact his skull had with the ruff bark of the tree. One of the men managed to make their way to the prone man and snap a collar around his throat. The reaction was instant. With a click signaling the locking of the collar in place, Merlin’s whole body tensed a scream leaving his lips before he slumped to the ground again, unconscious. Llamrei running off ahead into the woods at the commotion.

Merlin came around to a loud ringing in his ears. With a wince he brought his arms up to his head a tacky substance coating his fingers. Opening his eyes he saw the coagulated blood on his hands that brought back the memory of getting flung off Llamrei by magic. That was also when he notice that the small room he was in was moving, a cart. Lifting his hand a second time, this time to his throat, the leather firm against his fingertips. Trying to pull the thing off, Merlin looked for the clasp but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t get the bloody thing undone. Reaching for his magic he realized that it was out of his grasp, slipping through his finger like water every time he tried to call upon it. That is when he realized it, the collar was anti-magic. The panic flared in Merlin’s chest. His ribcage feeling like a cage that trapped the air in his lungs as he gasped for more. He was without his magic, someone had taken him and they had disabled his magic. He was completely defenceless. 

Merlin was so busy focussing on his breath and trying to think of a plan of escape that he didn’t realise that the cart had stopped until the door was pulled open by a large man. The man reached out for Merlin, who kicked at his kidnapper as he tried to squeeze himself into the corner as far away from the assailant as possible. The man ignored Merlin’s attempts grabbing him by the leg he kicked out and pulling him out of the cart and onto the ground. Merlin leapt to his feet intent on running as far as he could since his assailant had failed to restrain him anyway. He managed two steps before a voice called out, “Halt!” and his body froze on the spot. As much as he willed his limbs to move there was a force preventing him from doing so.

“Come here, boy” the voice called out again. To Merlin’s utter astonishment he turned and made his way over to the man that stood at the bottom of a staircase to a palace. Merlin stopped before the man. Taking a good look at the man who seemed to have complete control of him, thanks to the collar Merlin guessed, and was surprised to recognise the face as one that he had treated with alongside Arthur. King Godfrey stood before him a smile on his face.

“I’m glad to see that the collar is effective.” Godfrey spoke, gaze directed over Merlin’s shoulder.

“Yes, my liege. As promised we have retrieved King Arthur’s pet sorcerer for you. He is yours, and yours alone to control. You are the only one that will be able to remove the collar that controls him from his neck.” One of the kidnappers spoke, Merlin assumed he was the leader of the merry band of five. 

“Well done. You shall be rewarded as promised.” Godfrey told them before turning his gaze back to Merlin. “Show some respect, boy. Kneel before your king.”

Merlin spat at Godfrey, “Arthur is my king!” leaving his lips as the collar forced him to his knees. Merlin was glad to see that even though he couldn’t control his actions, his words were still his own. The hit he received couldn’t taper off the grin at the small victory even as the ringing in his head increased in volume from the blow. 

“You will learn respect, filth. You are mine. You do as I say. If I tell you to kneel, you will kneel. If I tell you to lick my shoe’s you will make them shine, and if I tell you to walk on your knees, you will do so until I tell you otherwise, understand?” Godfrey fumed. “In fact, that is exactly what I want. You aren’t to get off your knees until I tell you to. I want you crawling behind me like a dog.”

With that Godfrey turned to one if his men. “I want a leash brought to me immediately. If he’s going to act like an animal I am going to treat him like one. ”  
Turning on his heels, King Godfrey made his way up the stairs and into the castle. Merlin following behind him on his hands and knees. 

. . . . . . . . .  
It was the evening of the next day when Llamrei made her way into the courtyard without a rider. The guard immediately took hold of the king’s mare and sent a man up to report the finding to the man. 

Arthur was having supper with a few of his knights when a guard walked in to report what had occurred in the courtyard just moments before. Arthur and the knights rose as one upon hearing of Llamrei’s return. All the knight knew that Arthur had sent Merlin out on his precious mare, they had teased him about it constantly since the raven haired man had left.

Arthur ran from the hall, the knight’s right on his heels. Approaching the courtyard Arthur made his way to Llamrei who seemed to be unharmed. Merlin’s pack was still secured to her saddle. Clearly it was not a robbery as the pack was left untouched from when Arthur had secured it to the mare himself. Arthur ordered the stable boy to prepare Hengroen for him as Llamrei was brought back to the stables to rest. The knight quickly prepared their own horses and packs before riding out with their king in search of their friend.

Arthur tracked Llamrei’s trail until the sun went down, making camp for the night and hoping to follow it further in hopes of finding Merlin. Arthur hoped that Merlin had just fallen off the horse and lost consciousness, but in the pit of his stomach he knew that Merlin wasn’t that clumsy and that something much more sinister must have occurred.

The following morning they followed Llamrei’s trail and it led them to where the incident must have occurred, the blood staining the trunk of a birch tree was a dead giveaway. It seems that Llamrei had continued on after the attack before looping back later on and making her way back to the Camelot. Their seemed to be no obvious signs of a struggle and no tracks to point them in the direction the attacker went. The knights looked to their king, each man perfectly ware of what a lack of trail meant. Magic. Magic was used to grab Merlin and that meant that chances were that Merlin’s magic would be of no use to the raven haired man. If a surge of anger, Arthur brought his fist down upon the birch, the force of the impact sending vibrations up his arm.

“Sire, we should head back to Camelot and check if the patrols have any news. There is nothing we can do here. If the patrols come back empty handed we can organize search parties and have them look for Merlin.” Leon told the king gently, fearing how he may react.

Closing his eyes, Arthur took in a deep breath, held it before releasing it slowly. “You’re right. We should be able to make it to the citadel just after the sun goes down if we don’t stop. Tomorrow we speak to the patrols when they return and organize the search parties. I want him found.”

. . . . . . . . . . . 

The first day passed by quickly. Merlin had been delivered to Godfrey late in the afternoon. He followed Godfrey to his chambers where the king demanded Merlin strip as, “dogs don’t get to wear clothes”. Merlin flushed in humiliation as his hands moved to complete the order as he kneeled.

“You won’t get away with this. Arthur will-“ Merlin was cut off with a kick to the face the knock at the door distracting Godfrey from inflicting more damage. It was a servant carrying the least Godfrey had asked for in the courtyard.

“About time. I want you take the boys clothes and burn them as he won’t be needing them. While you’re at it I want him gagged while he’s in the palace. I won’t have my people hearing his foul words.”

The servant was quick to obey grabbing Merlin’s clothes and tearing a part of the shirt to fabric a gag the raven haired man, ignoring the blood that was running down the boy’s face as he fastened the gag in place. Godfrey commanded Merlin to leave it in place before ordering him to follow the servant to his bed for the night.  
Merlin was lead outside to the back of the palace grounds. Looking around he realized that he was being led toward the kennels, the barking of dogs a dead giveaway. The servant removed the gag before forcing Merlin in with the dogs, once he was in the dogs surrounded him each of them curious as to who the newcomer was. Merlin made his way to the corner before curling up. An hour or so later anther servant approach carrying the dog’s meal, palace leftovers, and a bucket of water. He filled the bowls before walking away as the dogs shoved at each other to reach their meal. Once they were done they all found their place for the night, two of the dogs curling up around him providing him some warmth, as he fell asleep with thought of Arthur rescuing him.

The next morning Merlin was awakened by the same servant that had been ordered to bring him here in the first place, the king’s manservant if he wasn’t mistaken. The man pulled out a proper gag and forced it into Merlin’s mouth before securing the leash to his collar and leading him back up towards the castle. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t fight off the effects of the collar. His hands and knees were sore from the short time he was forced to crawl and they wouldn’t be getting much better today. Merlin spent the day being paraded around the castle, a show to all the nobles that Godfrey would be able to conquer Camelot just as he conquered Camelot’s sorcerer. Merlin was mapping the halls in his mind and planning an escape for when he had the chance. With all his observing he realised that Godfrey’s ring was what connected him to Merlin’s collar. The large green jewel emitted a soft golden light when he issues a command. By the end of the day Merlin was starving and beyond thirsty. He hadn’t consumed anything since his breakfast with Arthur the day before. If he wanted to make it out of here Merlin had to keep up his physical strength as much as he possibly could.

That night when he was brought back to the dogs he abandoned the pride he had left and made his way to the food dished when the dogs keeper came to feed them their scraps, but as he reached out to grab some of the meal that had been dumped into the bowl the dogs began to growl, some of them snapping their jaws at him. With a sigh, Merlin pulled his hand back from the meal and tried for the water instead. He could make it a little while without food, he would lose some critical strength, but he’d be able to hold out for Arthur’s rescue if he couldn’t save himself. The dog’s cared little for the water for which Merlin was grateful. Without water he was dead.

. . . . . . . . . . . 

Arthur and the knights arrived at the citadel that evening as they expected. Arthur jumped off Hengroen, Leon mimicking his action and pulling Arthur to a halt before he storms into the castle.

“Sire, get some rest. You’re going to need it for tomorrow. You won’t be able to get Merlin back if you can’t think straight.” Leon told the man as he squeezed his arm in a show of friendship. 

Squeezing Leon’s arm back Arthur gave the man a subtle nod. Arthur left his men in the courtyard heading back to his chambers. Not bothering to change Arthur dropped into his bed realising how empty it was without Merlin. Knowing where Merlin was when he journeyed made it easier for Arthur when they were apart, that and he always knew when he would be back and how he would be doing. At this moment in time Arthur could only imagine what could be going on with Merlin. If Merlin was even alive. Deep in his gut he felt that if Merlin had left him in this life he would know. He refused to give up on Merlin, but Leon was right and there would be no saving Merlin if his head wasn’t clear.

The following morning Arthur awoke as soon as the sun made it above the horizon. He had barely slept through the night, but the little bit of sleep that he had did in fact help him feel a little bit better. He felt optimistic. He had a plan and he would get Merlin back, and once the raven haired boy was at his side again he wouldn’t let him leave it. Getting himself dressed Arthur called out the first servant he came across and told him to wake the rest of the knights and send them to the round table. Then he hailed down another servant to have the patrols that returned come and give there reports. 

Once everyone was had gathered in the great hall, Arthur listened to the reports alongside his knights. The men had nothing to report in regards to Merlin, no one had seem anything suspicious along the route that Merlin was travelling down. The patrols had seemed more focused on the gathering forces of Godfrey’s kingdom. The reports started that the gathering of forces had stopped and that no movements have been made towards attack. Arthur was suspicious. Why gather your forces and leave them? Unless he was afraid of attack, but none of the other kingdom seemed to be gathering troops that would indicate preparations for attack. There was a feeling deep down in Arthur’s gut; screaming at him.

Once the patrols had left, the knights and Arthur took their places at the round table. Arthur trusted his knights to guide him in the right direction. He explained to him men the feeling that had troubled him during the reports. Gwaine was quick to agree with Arthur. He knew Godfrey, he was cruel and ambitious. If he saw a way to take what he want, he would. Gwaine voiced his thoughts receiving mixed feelings. In the end it was decided that two of the men would go to Godfreys land in disguise to find any news on Merlin, if there was any at all. Gwaine and Elyan were chosen for the task Gwaine’s origins would be of use and Elyan had grown up a commoner and was less likely to draw unwanted attention to himself. The men set out immediately, the ride would take a good part of the day, but that would allow them to gather information at a pub in the evening where it was less likely to draw attention. 

. . . . . . . . . . 

It was the fourth day in Godfrey’s clutches and Merlin didn’t know how long he would be able to cope. He was sore. His palms and knee’s rubbed raw, the latter bleeding. It didn’t help that Godfrey had been in a mood the day before and decided to punish Merlin for not being able to keep himself up during a hearing when the king decided to use him as a leg rest. As a result Godfrey had sentenced him to five lashes and given him over to his most loyal lords as a play thing. He was at the end of his rope. The fight had left him, Godfrey had broken him when he gave him away to the lords for the afternoon. The evidence of that afternoon still coating his body. Merlin no longer wished for Arthur to save him. He didn’t want his lover to see him reduced to this, he’d be disgusted. Merlin had decided to end things his way, the only way he could; starving himself of both food and water. It would only be a day or two before his body shut down and he would pass. Arthur would find someone else; someone stronger.

. . . . . . . . . . . 

Word of Merlin had travelled through Godfrey’s kingdom rapidly. Gwaine and Elyan barely set foot into the pub when they started to hear whispers of the sorcerer that was being kept prisoner. Sitting down at the bar, weary from their hard ride the knights listened in on the discussions around them. A pair of men just down the bar from them was talking about the sorcerer and how his magic was contained as he bowed to the king’s commands. Another group was saying that such a pretty thing, had probably already been defiled by Godfrey as who could resist such alluring blue eyes framed by dark locks. The words made the knights fist clench around their mugs, the description of the man a ringer for their missing friend. Sitting around for a couple more hour confirmed their suspicion. Merlin was here, and he needed their help. As hard as it was for the knights to admit it to themselves there was nothing that they could do for Merlin tonight. Their horses needed rest and hey needed more men if they were to have any chances of helping the boy. Both men prayed that Merlin was alright and that he would remain that way.

The next morning Gwaine and Elyan rode hard towards Camelot arriving back in record timing, most likely leaving their horses lame from the ride they had put them through. Bursting in to the great hall they found Arthur and the rest of the knights already looking at maps and planning an attack should they bring word of the warlock.

Arthur was livid upon hearing what his knights had to say. He ordered that all his men begin preparations as they were heading to Godfreys kingdom. Arthur planned on avoiding war at all costs not wanting to have innocent lives on both sides lost due to one mans greed. Godfrey was hoping for war, he took Merlin to try and force Arthur to break the treaty. 

Within two hours the men were gathered and heading towards Merlin. With the amount of troops behind him Arthur wouldn’t make it to Godfrey until early afternoon tomorrow that would mean that Merlin would have to hold out for one more day, though five days was plenty of time to break a man.

The journey to Godfrey’s kingdom was long, but they could finally see the gray stones of his castle. The man’s patrols must have warned him of the oncoming army as his men stood before the castle walls armed and ready. Arthur sent a messenger asking for a meeting between the two of them. He didn’t have to wait long for a response to arrive. As soon as word was given Arthur disarmed and headed toward the middle of the battle field a tent set up for the men to meet in peace and talk. 

Arthur entered the tent unsurprised to see Godfrey sitting at one of the chairs at the table, but the sight of the naked figure before him stopped him in his tracks. He could know that head of hair and the curve of shoulders and spine anywhere; it was Merlin. Arthur started making his way towards the boy only stopping as Godfrey’s voice rang through the tent. “Leave the boy, you wanted to discuss terms so state them”.

Arthur had to draw in a deep breath to remove the red haze that had taken over his vision at the sight of his lover’s state. Merlin hadn’t even looked up when Arthur had entered.

“I propose a duel. Single combat, to first blood. If I win you return Merlin to me and I will spare your kingdom” of course Arthur was bluffing as he wouldn’t harm the innocents of his lands, he only wanted the blood of those involved with what had happened to Merlin. 

“And what do I get should you lose?” Godfrey asked.

“Name it and it’s yours.”

“I want you to relinquish your claim to the throne of Camelot and hand it over to me, as you swear allegiance to me. I also get to keep the boy. He has made a mighty fine pet so far.”

At the word ‘pet’ Arthur tensed. “We have an agreement”

With one last look at Merlin, Arthur forced himself to turn his back on the man he loved to go and prepare himself for the duel. In an hours’ time he would kill Godfrey and bring Merlin home.

. . . . . . . . 

Arthur made his way to the area that had been prepared for the duel. Men from both kingdoms gathered around to see the fight. As Godfrey approached the crowd parted to let him through. His armour gleamed in the sun, but it was not that that drew his attention it was Merlin who crawled behind him a leash pulling at a collar on his throat.

The tension from Arthur’s men was palpable in the air at the sight of Merlin. Godfrey handed the leash off to one of his men as he stepped into the arena.  
As the fight began Arthur took on the defensive gauging his enemy and looking for his weaknesses. Godfrey was heavy on his feet and left his left side exposed. Using that observation to his knowledge Arthur switched from defense to offence striking a blow to Godfrey’s left flank as he exposed himself. Godfrey looked surprised that Arthur had managed to draw first blood. Godfrey forced his sword into the ground facing Arthur.

“We had a deal. Now release Merlin to me.” 

“We did, but I never promised to give him to you alive. NOW PET!” Godfrey commanded as he drew his sword from the dirt lunging at Arthur. Arthur was quick to bloke before attacking Godfrey running his blade through the man’s heart, releasing the hilt and letting the body drop as he ran towards Merlin’s slumped form in Gwaine’s arms. 

As Godfrey gave the command Merlin’s arm reached out to dagger hanging off the belt of the knight that held his leash. In one swift movement he had it draw and sent it down into his gut, collapsing as the pain radiated through his frail body.  
Arthur carefully pulled Merlin from Gwaine’s arms. “Merlin? Merlin, I need you to heal yourself. Your magic should be free Godfrey is dead.”

”No. Need his ring. Release collar.” Merlin gasped out.

At his words Gwaine jumped up and ran up to Godfrey pulling all the ring from his fingers and bringing them to Arthur.

“Merlin, tell me which one it is.” Arthur asked holding up the assortment of rings up for Merlin to see.

“Green. Destroy.” The words were as good as a command. Arthur placed the ring down and lifting Excalibur high brought the hilt of the sword down on the wretched thing causing the jewel to shatter, the collar on Merlin’s neck falling off along with it. With a flash of gold the wound began to stich itself up. Once the bleeding had stopped Merlin’s body sagged. The effort of healing himself sending him into darkness.

Arthur grabbed the cloak that Gwaine handed him and wrapped Merlin in it before lifting the limp body in his arms. Arthur was shocked by the weight of his lover. Merlin looked thin to him but the weight in his arms made it seem like he hadn’t eaten a thing in his captivity.

Arthur carried him towards Godfrey’s castle, well his castle now as the kingdom would now be considered a conquered kingdom and part of Camelot. The lord of this land would be expected to swear fealty to Arthur and Camelot, but none of that was important to him now, Leon would handle it for him, and he needed to get Merlin to a physician. The light breath against his neck the only sign of life. Seeing the raven haired male that was normally in constant motion be so still was unsettling. Arthur hailed down the first member of the castle staff that he saw, commanding them to lead him to the court physician. 

Barging through the door Arthur’s voice rang through the chambers as he called for the physician, carefully placing Merlin on the empty cot turning to see a young man rushing over to him. The man gave Arthur a quick bow before turning to his patient and examining him. Arthur stood there and watched the mans every move. As the physician came across the wound that Merlin had inflicted upon himself and then healed leaving a soft pink scar he hummed to himself. 

“He is much too thin, my lord. His body has been put through much stress, but he will recover. His hands and knees are rubbed raw, but I have a lotion that will help with the healing of those and the bruises. The lashes need to be cleaned out to prevent infection. The tearing at him anus isn’t too sever,” those words angering Arthur that he let Godfrey off so easily. The man had raped Merlin. “But we can expect him to be sore for a while, again I have something that I can provide to assist with that. What I am more concerned about, my lord, is the boy’s mental state after his ordeal.”

The physician pulled out some bottles and made his way to Merlin to start applying them to damage. Arthur cut him short telling him that he would do it. Arthur gently tended to his love, packing up the various creams away once he was done with them. Arthur clothed Merlin in the spare clothes the physician had brought for him before tossing the bag with all Merlin’s medicines over his shoulder and gently lifting the frail boy into his arms again before carrying them over to one of the guest chambers he was pointed towards.

Arthur laid Merlin down carefully on the bed. Tucking the bag within arm’s reach he pulled up a chair and sat at Merlin’s bedside holding his hand within his own. Arthur fell asleep holding Merlin’s hand. The stress of the day finally catching up with him. The king didn’t even flinch when Leon stepped into the room and dropped off Arthur’s things.

A few hours later Merlin slowly fluttered into consciousness the first thing he felt was a warmth in his left hand, then the light tingle of pain. Merlin tried to recall where the pain had come from when the memories of the past few days flooded his mind, causing him to stiffen.

Arthur woke the moment he felt Merlin’s hand was pulled out of his. Jerking awake at the sudden loss, Arthur saw Merlin jump from the bed before falling to the floor, the lack of nutrition catching up to him in the sudden movement.

Arthur was quick to drop down alongside Merlin to give him a hand, only to have his lover flinch at his touch and try and pull himself away. The reaction both saddened and angered Arthur. He wasn’t angry at Merlin, but the situation itself and the people that had hurt him and made the strong man he knew react with such fear.

“Merlin. Merlin, it’s me. It’s Arthur. I’m not going to hurt you but you need to rest. Let me help you get back up and onto the bed.” 

Merlin lifted his gaze from the floor to look at Arthur, Some the tension leaving his body at the familiar sight of someone that always reminded his of safety. Arthur had come for him. He had rescued Merlin when Merlin had given up hope. Slowly reaching out, Merlin placed his hand in Arthur's awaiting one, allowing the blonde to pull him up and into the bed. 

The two sat together in silence as Arthur watch Merlin eat the meal he had brought up for him, only speaking to tell the raven haired man to slow down or he would make himself sick. When Merlin was done eating Arthur asked Merlin what had happened. Merlin looked up at Arthur, pain and sadness radiating from his expressive blue eyes. Arthur had always loved how expressive those crystal blue eyes were, but the emotions held in them in that moment broke his heart.  
With a sigh, Merlin looked down at his hands as he explained how he had been blasted off Llamrei to the moment just before the battle where Godfrey had told him to kill himself on his orders. Merlin briefly mentioned being handed off to the lords, but Arthur knew what they had done to his Merlin. Arthur asked Merlin to give him the names of the lords that had dared lay their hands on him. Merlin gave him the names he knew and described the ones he couldn’t name tears and sobs leaving him as Arthur pulled the boy to his chest, Merlin wrapping his arms around the blonde before burying his face in Arthur’s neck. The pair sat like that until Merlin had cried himself to sleep. Arthur gently put his lover back into the bed and slipped away to find his men.

Arthur had the knight’s call in the lords and ladies of the castle. Each person swore fealty to Arthur the ones that were not within the castle would later swear upon the lord Arthur left in charge at a later date. Once the formalities were out of the way Arthur called upon five of the lords, each lord bowing to Arthur again. 

“Each of you have brought pain upon someone very dear to me. There is no tolerance for the actions that you have performed on my dearest friend and consort in Camelot, and for that punishment is necessary. You are all stripped of your titles, and give fifteen lashes each. Should I ever see you in my lands again your lives are forfeit, now leave my sight.” Arthur ordered as his knights pulled the lords away to exact their punishments.

Arthur and Merlin stayed locked away in the guest chambers as Merlin recovered, the knight occasionally visiting between sorting out everything for the newly acquired lands. Merlin was slowly recovering and by the third day he was ready to go home. Merlin didn’t want to have to spend a moment longer within those castle walls, once he was strong enough to get out of bed on his own he begged Arthur to take them home so that he could finish his recovery in his own bed and leave the awful memories behind. Arthur relented and had his closest knight prepare the horses leaving some of the other knights behind to keep order until Arthur could send someone out permanently. Arthur insisted upon sharing a horse with Merlin as the latter wouldn’t be able to hold himself up for long on his own.

As the walls of Camelot made themselves visible in the distance Merlin turned to Arthur, a smile on his lips as he whispered into Arthur’s shoulder “Thank you for saving me.” 

Arthur placed a gentle kiss on Merlin’s lips in return.

“I’ll always save you.”

The pair turned their eyes back to the beautiful masonry of the castle, both happy to be home.


End file.
